The present invention relates to a telescope utilizing a Global Positioning System (GPS).
Conventionally, telescopes have been used as instruments for observing remote objects. A telescope expands a visual angle of a remote object and enables a user to observe the object in a field of view. In this specification, the term telescope refers to an any optical instrument that meets the above definition. Thus, the telescope includes not only a monoscope but a binocular, periscope and the like.
Conventionally, a telescope, for example a binocular, is used for facilitating observation of a remote object. If, however, a user of the binocular (telescope) intends to observe an object remote from the binocular (telescope) and position and/or direction thereof is not known, the user must search in all directions carefully.
If, for example, a member of a certain group such as a hunting or mountaineering group accidentally left the group, and it becomes necessary to find the member with the binocular, it is often difficult to bring the member within the field of view of the binocular as far as the position of the member relative to the group is not known. In such a case, it may likely be difficult for the member to accurately specify the position where the member is. Moreover, even though the lost member can communicate with another member in the group by means of a radiotelephone apparatus or the like, if the communicating members do not know their respective accurate positions and tell the respective positions accurately to each other, it is difficult for them to know their relative position, so that it is extremely difficult to recognize the lost member from a remote position of the binocular.